Love at OSIS Club
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!
1. Awal musibah

**Love at OSIS Club**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love at OSIS Club © author **

**Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: LyVia **

**Setting: Disini Juvia memakai hair style-nya yang terbaru, yang lurus sepunggung itu loh! Lalu disini Juvia dkk Sudah kelas 2 SMA :D! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, alur ga jelas, pair ga laku, and anymore**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa juga buat bikin fic LyVia! Jujur, aku tuh suka banget sama pair ini, malah akunya ga suka sama pair GrUvia yang lebih laku. Aneh, kan? Tapi emang selera itu nggak mesti sama, kan? **

**Mungkin chap chap awal bakalan keliatan seperti GrUvia, tapi endingnya bakalan LyVia! Ingat, ini LyVia fic!**

**Yosh, happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa sih, yang nggak tau tentang Fairy Senior High School atau FSHS? Sekolah paling elite nan kaya di seluruh Fiore. Bangunannya sangat besar. Lapangannya saja sebesar lapangan bola dan bangunan untuk satu kelas saja setinggi bangunan bangunan kantor di Fiore.

Bagi yang belum tau, kalian dapat mengenal tentang FAHS lebih dalam dengan membaca fic ini!

Disekolah ini, Fairy Senior High School atau FSHS, sekolahnya memiliki keunikan tersendiri, yaitu ekstrakulikuler sebagai nilai raport sampingan, tapi tetap memengaruhi kelulusan. Jadi, murid murid harus memilih satu ekstrakulikuler yang disediakan, yaitu: kesenian M4 (menyulam, menjahit, merajut, mendesain), musik (piano, gitar, biola, violin) photografi, model and action, dance (modern dance, tari tradisional) jurnalistik, kesenian (melukis, memahat, membuat kerajinan), bela diri (karate, pedang, taekwondo, kung fu, thai boxing), dan olahraga (bulu tangkis, renang, basket, sepak bola, kasti, rugby). Dan hebatnya lagi, bila terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS, maka nilai raport akan ditambah. Asyik, kan?

Beralih ke gedung. Disini cukup lengkap. Ada panggung seperti di stasiun televisi untuk acara acara sekolah, kelas kelas yang berjumlah 18 kelas, lapangan untuk masing masing cabang OR, ruangan untuk masing masing cabang ekstrakulikuler indoor, toilet toilet megah, ruang pertemuan, dan asrama putra dan putri. Yeah, FSHS memang sekolah berbentuk asrama.

Soal tradisi tahunan, siswa siswi biasa untuk memilih tiga putri sekolah dan tiga pangeran sekolah setahun sekali. Tahun ini, putri sekolahnya adalah Lucy Heartfilia, Jenny Realight, dan Erza Scarlet. Sedangkan pangeran sekolahnya adalah Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez, dan Lyon Bastia. Erza itu sekretaris OSIS dan anak klub pedang, Lucy anggota klub jurnalistik dan ketua OSIS, Jenny adalah anak model and action (MAC), Gray anak sepak bola, Jellal anak rugby dan anggota OSIS, serta Lyon anak klub basket dan anggota OSIS juga.

Pada saat akhir tahun pelajaran atau tutup tahun pelajaran, sekolah membuat pesta dansa. Pangeran dan putri sekolah tentunya harus memilih pasangan untuk berdansa di lantai dansa utama. Biasanya, pangeran malah memilih putri sekolah sehingga tak ada orang biasa yang bisa berdansa di lantai dansa utama. Tapi ada juga yang memilih gadis biasa seperti pangeran sekolah tahun lalu, Sting Eucliffe, memilih Yukino Aguaria yang gadis biasa untuk berdansa dengannya.

Selain itu, ada kebiasaan unik juga. Disekolah ini, untuk menandakan bahwa seseorang adalah murid FSHS, harus mengenakan cap dengan logo FSHS yang aneh dimanapun yang mereka maui. Contohnya Natsu mengenakan lambang di lengan kanannya atau Lucy mengenakan logo di punggung tangan kanannya.

Sepertinya perkenalan tentang FSHS sudah cukup lengkap. Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita, Juvia Loxar.

Juvia melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ugh, gadis bersurai biru itu merutuki dirinya yang melupakan membawa alat alat menjahit untuk pelajaran hari ini. Padahal, jam pertama ini ia ada rapat OSIS di sekolahnya, dan itu berarti ia harus lebih cepat sampai sekolah. Karena ia juga adalah wakil OSIS jadi harus berangkat lebih dulu. Uh!

_Bruk!_

Juvia menabrak seseorang saking lamanya ia melamun.

_Oh My God!_ Gray Fullbuster, si anak sepak bola yang ganteng and ramah itu, dan juga salah satu pangeran sekolah setelah dua lainnya, tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya! Juvia mulai memainkan imajinasi alaynya, kalau kalau Gray akan membantunya berdiri, membantu membereskan barang barangnya, berkenalan, Gray jatuh cinta padanya, dan mereka pacaran! _Oh My God!_

"Kau tak apa apa, kan?" tanya Gray sambil memasang senyum menawannya.

"I-i-i-iya Gr-Gra-Gray-sa-sa-sama..." jawab Juvia dengan blushingnya yang tidak hilang hilang.

"Syukurlah," jawab Gray masih dengan senyum hangatnya, membuat Juvia mimisan. Namun sepertinya Gray tidak memperhatikan kalau Juvia mimisan, ia terus saja melenggang pergi. Sadar kalau ia harus ke ruang OSIS, Juvia segera membersihkan darah bekas mimisannya, dan bergegas pergi berlari ke ruang OSIS.

Eh, masih ada waktu lima menit lagi. Juvia yang terengah engah sampai di depan ruang OSIS, lalu menaruh tasnya di salah satu bangku yang ada.

Dan, _this time isn't lucky!_ Disana sudah ada Lyon Bastia yang juga anggota OSIS dan juga pangeran sekolah! Sayang sikapnya yang amit amit itu membuat Juvia ilfeel dengan orang berambut keperakan itu. Sebenarnya ia memang mengakui kalau Lyon ganteng, sih. Tapi, tetap saja sifat Lyon yang kasar dan amit amit itu nggak bisa ditoleransi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Juvia mengambil tempat duduk agak jauh dari tempat Lyon duduk. Kalau ia duduk dekat dengan monster itu, bisa bisa ia kena semprot olehnya. Idiiiih! Padahal, yang wakil OSIS itu dia, kan?

Tak lama kemudian, anggota OSIS yang lain memasuki ruangan luas dan sejuk itu. Juvia dan Lucy lalu maju, memulai rapat OSIS tentang acara akhir tahun yang akan diadakan lima bulan lagi.

* * *

"Haaaaiiiiii Juvia~~ waoooo..." seru Levy dan Lucy sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu seperti pose watados di sebuah iklan keju dengan seekor sapi sebagai maskot produk mereka.

"Ish, apaan sih, Lucy, Levy? Juvia nggak usah digituin!" respon Juvia terhadap kedua temannya itu sambil merengut.

Levy dan Lucy hanya terkikik kecil mendengar perkataan Juvia yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu, padahal ia adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Mereka lalu melangkah kekelas dan memanggil Cana untuk ikut serta dengan mereka.

"Tau, nggak? Aku ketemu sama cowok ganteng, lo! Namanya Hibiki!" kata Cana menggebu gebu dengan bir yang setia digenggamnya.

"Hibiki? Hibiki Laytis maksudmu?" tanya Lucy dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yeah, siapa lagi? Hibiki, anaknya perusahaan H... H..."

"Heartfilia Group?"

"Ya! Eh, Heartfilia?"

"Hehehehe, asal tau saja, Hibiki itu kakak angkatku! Sebenarnya, namanya di akte Hibiki Heartfilia, tapi dia lebih suka pakai nama lamanya, Laytis."

"APA?!"

Lucy, Levy, dan Juvia tersenyum, sementara Cana masih shock dengan fakta barusan. Oh My God! Hibiki... kakaknya Lucy? Fakta dan info yang sangat sangat sangat sangat mendebarkan dan seru! Lucy kan bisa mak comblangin si Cana sama Hibiki...

* * *

"Duh! Sudah sore begini, tapi Juvia terlambat pulang! Payah, pasti Juvia sudah ditunggu!" omel Juvia sambil terus berlari pulang.

Sepertinya harapan Juvia untuk bisa pulang dan beristirahat dari semua kegiatan sekolahnya yang melelahkan pupus sudah. Di gang sunyi dan gelap itu, menunggu beberapa orang preman yang berniat mengganggu Juvia.

"Siapa kalian? Ada urusan apa dengan Juvia?" hardik Juvia mencoba berani.

"Kau cewek yang menarik. Mainlah dengan kami, kami akan menemanimu selama satu hari penuh. Bagaimana?" tawar salah seorang preman itu sambil memegang pundak Juvia. Juvia tegang. Cowok cowok ini berani sekali.

Tanpa menunggu apa yang akan Juvia ucapkan, cowok cowok itu mulai mendekati Juvia. Juvia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan cowok cowok itu.

BAK! DUAK! DUAK! BRANG! DUAK!

Juvia terheran heran, kenapa ia tidak merasa sakit apapun. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Lyon menyelamatkannya! WTH! Lyon menyelamatkannya? Sang OSIS yang cuek dan omongannya kasar itu menyelamatkannya?!

Preman preman tersebut berlari kabur menjauhi Lyon dan Juvia. Lyon tersenyum puas.

"Kau tak apa apa, Juvia?"

"I-iya...Ly-Lyon-sama..." ucap Juvia yang masih _speechless_ dengan kejadian tadi.

Sepertinya ia harus sedikit merubah pandangannya terhadap cowok di hadapannya. Ternyata Lyon tidak seburuk yang ia kira selama ini.

"Makanya, jadi cewek jangan sok berani! Sudah tau preman itu gak pernah main main sama cewek, malah sok berani dan nantang nantang, pake hardik segala!" omel Lyon.

"APAAA! Lalu kenapa? Itukan bentuk pertahanan! Lagian, siapa suruh Lyon-sama menyelamatkan Juvia?!"

"Kau itu bukannya berterimakasih, malah ngomel ngomel! Berterimakasihlah karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu!"

"Iya, iya! TE-RI-MA-KA-SIH! Puaskah kau, Lyon de Janeiro?"

"Hah?"

Adu debat itu akhirnya berhenti juga saat mereka tanpa sadar sudah sampai di depan rumah Juvia. Mereka saling tatap tatapan dengan ganas sampai akhirnya Lyon mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Juvia dan melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

* * *

"Nah, sekian rapat OSIS kali ini. Ada yang perlu ditambahkan?" tanya Juvia dengan tangan masih menggenggam spidol.

Lucy yang sudah tampak bosan tiba tiba tersentak. Ia mengangkat tangannya tanda akan menyampaikan sesuatu – padahal ia kan ketuanya, jadi harusnya ia tidak perlu mengangkat tangannya – dan mulai mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi, aku harus pindah sekolah karena ada suatu urusan. Dan karena aku pindah, kumohon ada yang menggantikanku." Jelas Lucy.

Semuanya hening.

"Nah, Lyon, kamu yang menjadi penggantiku sementara, ya?"

'_Apaaaaa? Lyon yang akan menjadi pengganti Lucy? Nggak mau! Juvia nggak mau!'_ batin Juvia agak ilfeel. Namun karena Lucy ketuanya dan keputusan Lucy tidak dapat diganggu gugat, maka Juvia hanya bisa diam.

Ia hanya diam memandangi Lyon yang sedang diberi wejangan ini itu oleh Lucy. Sementara itu, Lyon sempat melirik Juvia dengan tatapan sukurin-deh-lo kepada Juvia sehingga membuat Juvia semakin kesal dengan pemuda itu.

Arghh!

'_Someone, please help me!'_ inner Juvia keki.

**TBC**

**Chap satu rilis (?)!**

**First fic with LyVia pairing! Yeiii! Merdeka pair LyVia!**

**Fic ini adalah sebuah sumbangan (?) untuk pair LyVia yang sepi pengunjung. Padahal ini pair imut imut, loh! :D Nah, karena author suka banget sama Lyon dan mendukung cintanya, maka jadilah author menyukai fic ini dan membuatnya! Kyaaaa~~~ author meleleh...**

**Terus saia juga bingung, si Juvia temennya siapa ja? ._. maka saia kasih aja Cana, Levy, dan Lucy sebagai temannya Juvia. Hehehehe...**

**Akhir kata, mind to reviewww? **


	2. First kiss!

**Love at OSIS Club**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love at OSIS Club © author **

**Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: LyVia **

**Setting: Disini Juvia memakai hair style-nya yang terbaru, yang lurus sepunggung itu loh! Lalu disini Juvia dkk Sudah kelas 2 SMA :D! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, alur ga jelas, pair ga laku, and anymore**

**.**

**.**

***Spoiler: Disini adegan LyVia mulai muncul, lo! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chap dua update! Nah, disini adegan adegan LyVia bakalan lebih banyak, loh! Tapi disini Juvia masi sebel sebel gitu sama Lyon, jadi dia masih ada rasa sama Gray! **

**Yak, happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juvia merasa kalau sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir. Gimana tidak, ia harus menjadi wakil OSIS dari orang bernama Lyon Bastia, yang super duper menyebalkan itu! Idiiih... kamseupay iuh banget tu orang!

"Kenapa, Juvia? Kok kamu kelihatannya nggak bersemangat?" tanya Cana sambil menawarkan segelas minuman alkohol miliknya.

"Ah, nggak apa apa kok, Cana. Hanya masalah sepele yang Juvia alami," jawab Juvia kepada ketiga temannya. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam putih itu. "Ah, Juvia ada rapat OSIS, lagi! Maaf ya, Juvia harus pergi!" teriak Juvia sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada ketiga temannya.

"Ya, semoga beruntung!"

* * *

"Nah, jadi begitu. Untuk event akhir pelajaran, kita akan mengadakan pesta kurang lebih selama seminggu, untuk menambahkan suasana yang ramai, dan puncaknya adalah pesta dansa itu. Nah, para sekretaris OSIS, kalian ditugaskan untuk membuat daftar susunan acara untuk event sekolah! Paham?" kata Lyon memimpin acara.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekretaris nanti serahkan hasil kalian seminggu lagi. Aku dan Juvia akan sedikit mengeditnya, lalu bendahara OSIS akan menghitung berapa pengeluarannya dan dia mungkin akan mengeditnya, lalu untuk properti akan kita siapkan bersama sekitar sebulan sebelum acara." tambah Lyon lagi.

Semuanya kembali mengangguk.

Setelah rapat OSIS itu, semuanya beranjak keluar. Setelah semuanya keluar, Juvia dengan lesu melangkah keluar, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Lyon.

"Kau mau kemana, Juvia? Kita harus mengedit data data OSIS, tahu!"

"Kau saja! Kau 'kan ketuanya!"

"Hehh? Kau wakilnya, jadi harus membantu, dong! Gausah banyak omong, cepat masuk!"

Juvia dengan kesal menarik tangannya dari genggaman Lyon. Namun karena perbuatannya, ia malah terantuk dan terjatuh tepat dengan Lyon diatasnya. Dan parahnya lagi... gara gara mereka terjatuh begitu mereka tak sengaja berciuman! Meskipun cuma 2 detikan, tapi tetep aja ciuman namanya ._.

"Kau merebut FIRST KISS-KU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Harusnya Juvia yang bilang begitu!" hardik Juvia. Padahal ia sudah bermimpi kalau first kiss-nya hanya untuk Gray-sama! Eh, malah direbut sama cowok freak yang kasar sama cewek!

"Enak saja! Kau yang merebut ciuman pertamaku gara gara perbuatanmu!" elak Lyon sambil memegangi bibirnya. Aduuuh... please deh! Kalau dilihat dari manapun memang itu perbuatan Juvia!

KRIIIIIIINGGGGG!

"Kyaa!" Juvia tersentak kaget saking heningnya suasana disana dan tiba tiba bel berbunyi.

"Tuh, kan! Gara gara kamu, belnya jadi sudah berbunyi! Kalau begitu, nanti kau harus kesini! Kalau kabur, kau akan kujemput dan kuseret paksa!"

"Tunggu! Juvia be-"

Terlambat, Lyon sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, tanpa mendengar apa yang akan Juvia bicarakan. Juvia mendengus kesal. Kalau sudah begini, maka mau tak mau ia harus mengunjungi tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan cowok menyebalkan itu.

Dengan lesu, Juvia meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus ikut ekstrakurikuler M4 sekarang.

Saat akan menuju ruang kesenian di lantai tiga, Juvia melirik ruangan ekstrakulikuler dance yang juga berada di lantai tiga. Ruangan itu benar benar menarik perhatian dengan dentuman musiknya yang khas. Ia melirik ke dalam tempat itu dari luar jendela.

Ah! Ada Gray-sama dan Natsu-kun disana! Pekik Juvia dalam hati. Ia terus melihat, sampai ia melihat Gray melakukan modern dance bersama Natsu dan anak anak dance lainnya. _'Lho? Gray-sama melakukan modern dance? Bukannya ia anak basket? Jangan – jangan, Gray-sama disuruh_ _mengisi acara di event sekolah? Waaaah... kereeeeen~~'_ batin Juvia yang makin kagum pada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Ia dapat melihat Mister Vijeeter memberikan _standing applause_ pada penampilan Gray dan teman temannya.

Sadar kalau ia ada kegiatan klub, Juvia bergegas menuju ruang kesenian. Untung saja Miss Laki belum tiba dan anak anak klub masih sibuk berkeliaran. Juvia mengambil tempat duduk, lalu mulai mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

"Hai Lisanna~~~ waoooo..." sapa Juvia menirukan gaya Cana, Levy, dan Lucy saat menyapanya. Yang disapa hanya mesam mesem.

"Hai! Pelajaran M4 kali ini, kita bakalan mendesain baju baju pesta untuk putri dan pangeran sekolah, terus, kita bikin bajunya! Asyik, kan?" jawab Lisanna menggebu gebu sambil menyiapkan alat alat jahitnya. "Dan, aku bakalan bikin yang teristimewa agar terpilih untuk dipakai oleh mereka! Aku sih pengennya dipakai sama Natsu-sama... kyaaaa~~!" sambung Lisanna histeris.

Juvia sweetdrop melihat Lisanna yang tampak gembira. Apa sih, yang bagus dari orang bernama Natsu? Hiiiih... Juvia jadi merasa aneh sendiri mengingat ingat pria berambut pink itu. Untung saja Miss Laki sudah masuk, sehingga ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan dapat melaksanakan ekstrakulikulernya.

* * *

"Bagus kau datang," ucap Lyon saat Juvia memasuki ruang OSIS untuk memenuhi janjinya,

"Juvia bukan orang yang suka membuat janji! Tapi Juvia orang yang menepati janji!" jawab Juvia emosi, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya menstempel dan mencap dokumen OSIS, mengedit data data yang salah, sekaligus mempertimbangkan usulan usulan dari anggota OSIS yang lain, dari e-mail ataupun tulisan tangan. Hal yang mereka lakukan sih biasa... tapi kebersamaannya itu lo yang nggak biasa... ._.

"Lyon-sama... ini menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Juvia saat membaca e-mail dari salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Mana?" Lyon menempelkan dagunya di pundak kanan Juvia, membuat wajah mereka kini sangat dekat, bahkan saling menyentuh. Sentuhan itu membuat Juvia sedikit risi... namun ia sedikit menikmatinya. Sementara itu Lyon sendiri tampaknya biasa biasa saja membuat Juvia jadi merasa kalau dia sendiri yang merasa resah.

_From: lucyxxmoegirl _

_Saya mau mengusulkan saja... bagaimana kalau dansanya bertemakan Titanic? Kalau bisa ya dilakukan di replika kapal Titanic, yah sekedar merasakan saja rasanya berada di Titanic. Juga tambahkan effect air hujan dan gelombang air yang besar agar terasa semakin nyata._

_P.s: semoga kalian bisa melaksanakannya! Saya pasti bahagia kalau saat kembali ideku terlaksana ^^_

"Bagus juga idenya. Titanic? Coba kamu catat usul dari Lucy," kata Lyon sambil melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Ya," kata Juvia malas sambil menuliskan ide itu.

Kemudian ia membaca usul lainya.

_From: erzascarlet _

_Bagaimana kalau saat berdansa nanti pangeran dan putri sekolah berciuman dengan pasangannya?_

Usul Erza tersebut singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hanya satu kalimat. Namun effectnya dapat membuat Lyon yang selalu _stay cool_ itu tersedak tehnya. Namun sayangnya sebelum Juvia sempat memotretnya, Lyon sudah kembali dengan poker facenya dan menahan agar ia tak batuk batuk.

Ia tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Sepertinya ia sudah memiliki rencana di kepalanya tentang usul itu dan membuat Juvia sedikit curiga. _'Jangan jangan si Lyon punya pikiran mesum, tuh?'_ inner Juvia.

Mereka membaca baca usul usul lain, kemudian setelah selesai mereka keluar dengan tatapan ganas ganasan ala mereka.

* * *

"Juvia, kau ada rapat OSIS lagi?" tanya Levy. Juvia mengangguk. "Yeah, Juvia ada rapat OSIS. Maap, maap,"

Levy dan Cana hanya mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Juvia layaknya Juvia mau pergi jauh dan lama tak kembali saja.

**=SKIP TIME=**

"Nah, mana hasil dari sekretaris OSIS?" tanya Lyon menagih.

Erza dengan santai memberikan hasilnya kepada Lyon. Tanpa membacanya, Lyon meletakkannya di meja dan memulai rapat dengan Juvia yang berdiri di sampingnya dan memutar mutar spidol di tangannya.

"Nanti sekretaris OSIS akan membahasnya bersamaku dan Juvia. Sekarang kita akan membahas dulu persiapan dan property yang diadakan. Ada usul dari Lucy untuk tema Titanic, ada usul dari Erza agar pangeran dan putri sekolah ciuman saat dansa, ada usul dari Sherry agar pesta dansa untuk putri dan pangeran sekolah balkonnya lebih tinggi, mungkin seperut orang dewasa. Ada yang mau menambahkan?"

Semuanya diam.

"Oke, kuanggap semuanya selesai membahas usul..."

Bla bla bla bla bla...

Juvia dengan bete mengikuti rapat OSIS itu, sementara Lyon tampaknya tidak peduli dan terus saja ngoceh tentang persiapan persiapan untuk event sekolah.

**=SKIP TIME=**

Juvia mengemas barang barangnya. Yah, sebagai wakil OSIS kan ia harus membereskan dahulu barang barang dan mengedit data dengan Lyon. Untung saja ia sudah selesai rapat mengenai ide ide dan susunan acara yang dibuat oleh sekretaris OSIS, sekalian menghitung biaya biaya yang harus dikeluarkan.

Ia bergegas menuju keluar ruangan, namun, sepertinya nasibnya sedang tak mujur. Ia bertemu kembali dengan Lyon diluar ruangan. Ugh!

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Juvia terus, sih?!" seru Juvia kesal sambil melirik pemuda berambut keperakan di belakangnya.

"Rumahku kan, searah dengan rumahmu. Jadi ya aku lewat sini dong!" jawab Lyon cuek sambil terus berjalan.

"Ap-" Juvia hendak membantah kata kata Lyon, namun ia terantuk sehingga hampir terjatuh. Juvia sudah membayangkan betapa sakitnya nanti saat terjatuh. Namun... kok nggak sakit? Juvia membuka matanya. Tampak Lyon sedang memeganginya dan memandanginya.

"Ly-Lyon?!"

"Hati hati dong, gadis ceroboh!"

"Hah?" Juvia yang sudah keburu kesal dan malu, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Lyon. Namun itu membuat mereka kembali terjatuh bersama dan...

CUP!

Mereka kembali berciuman seperti waktu di ruang OSIS itu. _Poor_, Juvia.

Otak Juvia menyuruhnya untuk melepaskannya... namun hatinya tidak. Jujur, Juvia menikmati ciuman itu, dan sepertinya Lyon juga. Namun Juvia mengikuti kata otaknya dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kau itu ya... sudah seenaknya merebut ciuman orang, ga minta maaf, pula!" hardik Lyon sambil melolot padanya.

"E-eh..."

"Hati hati, dong! Barusan juga diomongin! Dasar, ciumanku jadi direbut kamu lagi, kan!" gerutu Lyon sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dan berdiri diikuti Juvia yang nggak bisa ngomong apa apa, aliasnya _speechless_.

Sesampainya di rumah, Juvia masih tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya, antara kesal bercampur sedikit senang. Juvia sendiri masih bingung, apa yang membuatnya senang dengan kejadian tadi. Padahal, ia membenci Lyon kan?

Perasaan ini membuat Juvia bingung sekaligus kesal.

* * *

"Hai Cana, Levy..." sapa Juvia tak bersemangat kepada kedua temannya, lalu meletakkan tasnya dibangkunya.

"Hai Juvia! Tapi, kok kamu kelihatannya gak bersemangat gitu, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Levy sambil memperhatikan wajah Juvia yang kusut.

Juvia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, membuat kedua temannya bingung sekaligus cemas. Juvia memegangi bibirnya sambil sedikit _blushing_. Ia pun melanjutkan kata katanya, "first kiss Juvia..."

"APA?!" teriak Levy dan Cana menarik perhatian orang orang yang ada di kelas.

"Sssssttt..." Juvia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Dengan siapa, Juvia?" tanya Cana bersemangat, tapi dengan volume kecil.

"Dengan itu..." jawab Juvia sambil melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang lewat dan gayanya yang cool disambut dengan teriakan histeris fans girl-nya. Cana dan Levy terpekik.

"Dengan Lyon?!"

"Ssssst!" ucap Juvia sambil menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya kembali, tepat saat itu Lyon memasuki kelas Juvia dan membuat semua siswi disana mimisan dan masuk dalam luph mode, bahkan ada juga yang sampai pingsan saking nge-fansnya.

"Oi, cewek ceroboh, nanti akan ada rapat OSIS dadakan. Kau harus kesana!" kata Lyon sambil memasang wajah cuek bebeknya, tapi tetap cool.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Juvia jutek, lalu kembali berbisik bisik kepada teman temannya. Wajah Juvia sih kelihatannya aja heavy metal, tapi hatinya heavy rotation (?)

'_Aduuuh... kok Juvia jadi deg degan, sih? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?! ~ '_ batin Juvia sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar debar, padahal hanya disentuh saja oleh Lyon. Sementara itu, Cana dan Levy hanya terkikik kecil melihat Juvia yang sedang menggalau ria itu.

**TBC**

**Gimaanaaaa? Adegan LyVia-nya mulai banyak, kan?**

**Maafnya kalau ada typo dan alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya author kan juga manusia! Heheh... peace! Ada yang minat memberi kritikan untuk memperbaiki karya author? Tapi kalau berkenan jangan hanya kritik, tapi saran ya! Agar author bisa memperbaiki fic ini!**

**Oke, see you next chapter! Nantikan chapter berikutnya! ^^**


	3. Perasaanku yang sebenarnya

**Love at OSIS Club**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love at OSIS Club © author **

**Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: LyVia **

**Setting: Disini Juvia memakai hair style-nya yang terbaru, yang lurus sepunggung itu loh! Lalu disini Juvia dkk Sudah kelas 2 SMA :D! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, alur ga jelas, pair ga laku, and anymore**

**.**

**.**

**Chap tiga update! Happy reading, minna-san! Semoga kalian suka chapter ini, ya.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, gimana? Sudah hilang perasaan berdebar debarnya?" tanya Cana sambil menyodorkan sebotol kecil minumannya.

"Ya sih, sudah agak mendingan... tapi kamu ngapain kasih Juvia minuman depresan gini? Juvia nggak terbiasa minum minuman keras," kata Juvia yang agak mabuk dengan minuman minuman yang diberikan Cana.

Cana hanya terkikik geli.

"Ya sudah, Juvia pergi ke ruang OSIS dulu, ya!" teriak Juvia sambil meneguk minumannya yang terakhir kali.

"Hati hati, CINLOK!" teriak Levy dan Cana berbarengan yang sukses membuat Juvia menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk batuk hebat.

**=SKIP TIME=**

Scene berganti saat Lyon sedang membonceng Juvia, sementara Juvia sedang merengut kesal sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, cewek ceroboh. Kamu hati hati dong! Gara gara kamu melamun di tengah lapangan pas ada pertandingan basket, akunya jadi harus yang nganter kamu pulang, kan? Dasar! Padahal cuacanya lagi ga sedap!" omel Lyon sambil terus menggerutu.

Juvia jadi kesal sendiri mendengarnya. "Eh, itukan gara gara kamu yang sok jago dan mamerin kekuatanmu! Jadi Juvia kan yang kena!" balas Juvia sengit. Lyon hanya merengut kesal sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Enak saja. Itu kan gara gara kamu yang melamun di tengah lapangan!"

"HUH!"

"Kamu itu ya... sudah ditolong malah ngomel aja..." balas Lyon dengan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya.

Mereka terus saja berdebat di jalan, sampai akhirnya hujan pun turun sehingga mau tak mau tapi memang mau mereka menepi di sebuah toko yang ada di sana.

Mereka terus saja menunggu, sampai Lyon melihat Juvia yang sedang menggigil kedinginan karena udara yang memang dingin. Yah, saat ini di Fiore memang sedang musim hujan makanya udaranya jadi dingin sekali.

"Pakai saja jaketku kalau kau kedinginan," ucap Lyon pendek sambil menyerahkan jaketnya pada Juvia.

"Eh?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Lyon memasangkan jaketnya yang besar dan hangat di tubuh Juvia yang mungil, membuat wajah Juvia memerah. Harum tubuh Lyon di jaket itu benar benar menyengat, membuat Juvia sedikit terlena dengan harumnya. Dan jaket tebal itu membuat serasa sedang dipeluk oleh Lyon.

Hujan terus saja mengguyur Bumi tak henti hentinya. Lelah berdiri terus, Lyon akhirnya duduk disamping Juvia.

_Bluk! _Lyon tersentak. Rupanya Juvia tertidur di bahunya. Sebenarnya Lyon ingin mengomel ngomel lagi, tapi ia tertegun dengan wajah manis gadis yang tertidur di bahunya. Akhirnya dengan _blushing_ berat, ia membiarkan Juvia tertidur di bahunya.

* * *

"Hoi, Juvia! Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur dibahuku?" tanya Lyon membangunkan Juvia.

Juvia yang masih setengah mimpi, akhirnya benar benar sadar. "E-e-eh?!"

Dengan wajah blushing berat, Juvia menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Lyon. Suasana jadi benar benar garing, sampai Lyon membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya-yasudah... pulang yuk..." ajak Lyon canggung. Akhirnya Juvia menurut saja, duduk diboncengan Lyon dengan mukanya yang masih memerah malu.

Sesampainya di rumah Juvia...

"Te-te-terimakasih Lyon-sama, mau mengantar Juvia..."

"Jangan lupa besok ongkosnya," jawab Lyon cuek bebek.

"Ih, dasar mata duitan!" seru Juvia, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bisa dibilang mewah itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lyon.

* * *

"Nah... cari patung patung dan foto foto klasik taun 1900-an!"

"Kayu kayu untuk membuat replika sudah datang?"

"Beli cat berwarna kuning klasik!"

"Cari lampu berwarna kuning cerah!"

"Cari karpet dengan model merah klasik!"

"Kacanya sudah datang?"

"Pemancurnya segera disiapkan!"

"Ayo, mana nih sketsa replika kapalnya?"

Yak, Lyon dan Juvia sedang mengomando persiapan untuk pesta akhir tahun nanti. Menurut Lyon, persiapan untuk pesta itu harus segera dilakukan, karena mengusung tema Titanic dan tentunya pembuatannya akan lebih lama karena sudah sekali membuat replika kapal Titanic dalam waktu dekat.

Terlihat di pojokan Erza sedang bercakap cakap dengan beberapa arsitek handal yang disewa untuk membuat replika. Miss Laki sedang membuat patung patung kecil khas 1900-an, Jellal sedang tergopoh gopoh membawa cat, sedangkan Ultear sedang browsing internet tentang gambar gambar Titanic untuk bahan referensi.

Sebenarnya mereka nggak perlu susah susah menyiapkan tempat untuk pesta, sih... tapi karena tempatnya bukan di sekolah seperti biasanya, mereka jadi lumayan repot mengangkut barang barang ke tempat ini.

Setelah semua barang dirasa cukup dan sudah berada di tempat, para pekerja pun mulai membuat replika dari hasil gambaran arsitek arsitek yang disewa sekolah. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu jadi dan memoles tempat itu dengan rapih.

Eh, kelupaan. Mereka juga harus mencari pasangan dansa~

* * *

"Wah, gak sabar nih, nunggu untuk pesta akhir taun nanti!" kata Cana sambil meneguk birnya.

"Eh, iya," ucap Juvia yang juga ikut bersemangat. Ia sudah merencanakan akan nembak Gray! ^3^

Levy yang sedari tadi asyik membaca buku, mau tak mau juga jadi tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka semua. Ia pun ikut nimbrung, "ya, aku juga tidak sabar! Ingin dengan Gajeel!" sahut Levy sambil memasang tanda peace ditangan-nya.

"Siapa yang kamu incar?" tanya Cana sambil menunjuk kedua temannya.

"Juvia sih maunya Gray-sama,"

"Kalau aku Gajeel, dong!"

"Kalau aku sendiri, maunya sama Hibiki! Yeiii... Hibiki!"

Kedua temannya hanya tertawa saat Cana memasang pose lucunya waktu menyebutkan nama Hibiki.

Namanya juga masa muda. Kata orang, masa yang paling enak itu ya masa masa saat kita masih remaja. Emang kenyataan, sih. Masa remaja emang masa yang paling enak dalam hidup, dimana kita bisa menemukan orang yang kita kasi- *ceramah sesat* *diputus*

Mereka bertiga masih mengobrol dengan riang, sampai bel berbunyi dan mau tak mau mereka harus memasuki ruang kelas.

* * *

Hujan tampaknya belum puas untuk membasahi isi Bumi. Hujan terus saja mengguyur deras, membuat beberapa orang harus berteduh dari guyuran hujan saat ini. Beruntungnya, Juvia tidak perlu repot repot berteduh karena ia membawa payung.

Ia berlari menembus hujan dengan payungnya yang berwarna pink norak itu. Ia terus saja berlari melewati jalan yang sunyi senyap sampai ia mendengar beberapa orang bercakap cakap.

Penasaran, ia mengintip siapa yang sedang bercakap cakap di tengah hujan deras begini. Ia mengendap endap, mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik dinding.

Lyon... dan Sherry?! Wow, sebuah pemandangan yang langka!

Namun entah kenapa Juvia merasa sedikit cemburu pada Sherry yang sedang berdua dengan Lyon dibawah payung mereka. Ukh, kenapa sih perasaannya? Berdebar debar gak karuan, saat ia melihat Lyon dengan cewek lain. Ia memutuskan kembali mengintip, tepat saat Lyon dan Sherry berpelukan.

Ia masih terus saja mengintip, sampai ia melihat Sherry dan Lyon bergandengan tangan dan bersiap pergi.

'_Ukh... rasanya kok dag dig dug gini, sih! Juvia kenapa?!'_ pikir Juvia sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang.

Saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, Juvia tersentak. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu daripada terkena omelan panjang Lyon karena mengintip privasinya.

Setelah lama berpikir panjang, Juvia memutuskan untuk segera PDKT dengan Gray. Malam itu, ia sudah berniat banyak. Seperti nembak Gray, membuatkan bento, ngajak jadi pasangan dansanya... banyak deh! Sepertinya niat Juvia sudah bulat.

"Kau kenapa, Juvia?" tanya Cana saat melihat Juvia yang tampak sedang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Juvia nggak tahu... rasanya dada Juvia sakit..." kata Juvia sambil terus memegangi dadanya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Lyon nggak berjalan lancar, ya?" tanya Levy dan tepat sasaran. Namun Juvia mengelak cepat, "bukan!"

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Juvia akan nembak Gray-sama!" kata Juvia senang sambil mengangkat kotak bentonya tinggi – tinggi. Melihat semangat Juvia, Levy dan Cana geleng geleng sambil tersenyum kecil pada Juvia.

"Kay, good luck, Juvia!" dukung Cana sambil menepuk bahu Juvia, lalu melenggang pergi bareng dengan Levy.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 has been update! ^3^ lalalalala~ **

**Gimana? Gimana? **

**Baguskah? Atau jelek? Tolong tuliskan komentar kalian di kolom review, minna-san! *Akamaru eyes no jutsu mode:on* review kalian akan sangat berarti bagiku! ^3^ **

**Yup, yang mau kritik, saran, atau nge-flame boleh kok. Asalkan flame-nya yang bermutu dan membangun, ya! Agar fic ini bisa semakin berkembang! Terutama untuk acara dansanya itu loh... saya kurang tau tetek bengek acara dansa, jadi bisakah membantu saia?**

**Jadi, tolong review, yah!**


	4. Oh my, Gray or Lyon!

**Love at OSIS Club**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love at OSIS Club © author **

**Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: LyVia **

**Setting: Disini Juvia memakai hair style-nya yang terbaru, yang lurus sepunggung itu loh! Lalu disini Juvia dkk Sudah kelas 2 SMA :D! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, alur ga jelas, pair ga laku, and anymore**

**.**

**.**

**Chap empat update! Yosh, lama nggak berjumpa! Di chapter ini mungkin bakalan banyak adegan Juvia dengan Gray, tapi tenang aja, Gray-nya cuma nongol aja sebentar di kehidupan Juvia :D**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juvia melangkah dengan hati berdetak cepat. Tas berisi kotak bento dan botol minumannya ia bawa dengan tangan gemetar. Sementara tangan kanannya membawa surat berwarna pink cerah. Sampai akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti di depan lapangan sepak bola indoor.

Juvia terus memandangi Gray yang sedang kontrol bola. Hati Juvia berdetak cepat, lalu dihampirinya Gray yang saat itu sudah duduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Gra-Gra-Gray-sa-sama, ini Juvia buatkan bento untuk Gray-sama," ucap Juvia tergagap sambil mengulurkan kotak bentonya.

"Oh, thanx. Kamu tahu aja kalau aku sedang lapar, Juvia," ucap Gray lalu memakan bento buatan Juvia dengan lahap. Dari wajahnya, jelas terlihat kalau Gray benar benar lapar sehingga ekspresinya seperti anjing yang makan dengan rakus XD XD

Setelah Gray menghabiskan makanan buatan Juvia, Juvia menyerahkan sebotol soda lemon yang tadi ia bawa pada Gray.

"Kamu tahu, kalau aku suka soda lemon?"

"Hehehe, Juvia tahu saja," tawa Juvia garing.

Setelah Gray menghabiskan minumannya (ini dari tadi Juvia nungguin) Juvia memberikan amplop pink yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Gray mengernyit heran. "Ini untuk apa?"

"Buka saja, dan tolong berikan jawabannya pada Juvia besok, ya?"

Gray mengernyit heran. Ia lalu membuka amplop dari Juvia. Matanya bergerak gerak membaca tulisan Juvia. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum. Ia memandang langit langit marmer ruangan itu, lalu menggumam sendiri.

"Mungkin aku dapat melupakanmu, Sweetie,"

* * *

"Kau sudah nembak Gray?" tanya Cana sambil meneguk birnya,

"Sudah! Kuharap, Gray-sama mau menerima Juvia," jawab Juvia sambil memutar imajinasi alay-nya.

Levy dan Cana hanya mampu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Juvia yang sedang mabuk kepayang. Haha, perasaan baru kemarin membicarakan Lyon sambil terlena, Juvia sudah seneng sama si Gray anak sepak bola itu.

Dasar Juvia...

"Oi, jangan ngelamun aja! 5 menit lagi rapat OSIS, woy!" seru seseorang meneriaki Juvia.

"Ly-Lyon?! Ah, dasar ganggu kebahagian orang aja!"

"Heh? please! Emang tinggal 5 menit lagi, cepetan lu keatas!"

"Iya iya... dasar cowok egois,"

Juvia mendengus. Ia melanjutkan kata katanya dalam hati. _'Cowok egois yang bikin perasaan Juvia jadi aneh,' _batin Juvia sambil mengikuti Lyon ke lantai atas.

Siang itu cukup terik. Juvia melangkah tergesa gesa menuju rumahnya. Orangtuanya memang tidak melarangnya untuk pulang malam, namun disiang seterik ini ia lebih suka duduk bermalas malasan sambil makan es krim kesukaannya.

Sebenarnya, Juvia ingin ikut asrama bersama teman temannya. Namun, ortunya melarang. Memang, sih, rumahnya dekat maka ia bisa pulang jalan kaki. Namun ia juga ingin mencoba asrama bersama teman temannya yang lain.

Menghapus kegelisahannya, Juvia berlari pergi.

Namun sesampainya di perempatan jalan, tangan Juvia dipegang seseorang. Gray-sama!

"Hai, Juvia! Aku mau mentraktirmu di Fiore Burger, kau harus mau ya! Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau mau membuatkanku bekal tadi!" ajak Gray sambil memasangkan senyum hangatnya.

Tentu saja Juvia menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Lyon sedang berjalan pulang bersama Sherry, sahabatnya karibnya.

"Hei, aku lapar nih. Mau makan di Fiore Burger, gak? Mumpung Ren gak ada, tuh!"

Sherry hanya mengangguk pada sahabatnya. Mumpung Ren pacarnya sedang tidak ada, ia bisa makan bersama sahabatnya itu di Fiore Burger yang terkenal lezat. Habis, biasanya Ren terlalu over-protective dan melarang ini itu dengan Lyon, sih.

Dan ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk makan dengan sahabatnya yang sempat mencuri hatinya, hohoho~

Dan konflik pun pastinya akan muncul di Fiore burger, tentunya.

* * *

Suasa Fiore Burger yang ramai membuat orang orang harus antri untuk makan. Mereka dengan setia menuju di meja dan para pelayan yang akan mengantarkan makanan mereka di meja makan, lalu menyuapkan burger burger lezat itu ke mulut mereka.

Juvia dan Gray memilih meja di dekat jendela, sambil menunggu para pelayan mendatangi mereka. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan layaknya seorang kekasih.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Juvia melihat keadaan sekitar. Matanya terpaku saat melihat... Lyon?! Dengan seorang wanita. Wajah Lyon menghadap ke arah Juvia, membuat Juvia dapat dengan jelas melihat kalau Lyon sedang tertawa dengan gadis dihadapannya.

Setelah diamati baik – baik, Juvia sadar kalau gadis yang sedang makan bersama Lyon itu adalah Sherry Blendy, dan ia tahu pasti kalau Sherry sudah memiliki pacar bernama Ren Akatsuki. Jadi si Sherry dan Lyon ini selingkuh, gitu? Pikir Juvia curiga. Namun karena makanannya sudah datang, Juvia tidak bisa melihat Lyon lagi dan mulai makan.

"Hei, Juvia. Soal surat cintamu itu..."

"Ah, itu!"

"Aku akan memberikan jawabannya besok pagi. Kamu mau kan, tunggu sampai besok?"

"Ten-tentu saja Juvia mau. Lagipula Juvia yang meminta Gray-sama untuk memberikan jawabannya besok, kan?" jawab Juvia dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Iya." Jawab Gray tanpa emosi.

Sementara itu, Lyon juga menyadari kalau Juvia sedang bersama dengan Gray Fullbuster. Ia agak risih dan entah mengapa tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu, namun ia cepat cepat menepis perasaannya dan melanjutkan menyantap burger kejunya.

Lyon menjadi tidak tenang melihat Gray dan Juvia yang sedang makan bersama. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali makan burgernya, menepis semua perasaannya.

Namun, sesaat setelah makan burgernya ia teringat, kalau Gray itu berpacaran dengan...

Lyon agak curiga juga dengan Juvia yang sedang makan dengan Gray. Ia ingin melihat mereka lebih lama. Ia memandangi mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka biasa – biasa saja dan tak menunjukkan hal hal 'sedang berpacaran'.

"Hei, Lyon. Pulang, yuk!" ajak Sherry sambil mengelap remah remah roti di mulutnya.

Lyon mengangguk. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Sherry yang membayar burger itu, lalu mereka pulang.

Sebenarnya Lyon ingin agak lamaan, tapi karena Sherry sudah menariknya untuk pulang, maka Lyon akhirnya pulang juga, padahal hatinya masih tetap ingin disana. Itu tuh yang namanya raga disini jiwanya disana.

* * *

"Hai, Juviaaaaa~~~! Waooo..." sapa Levy dan Cana bersamaan. Mereka berdua menepuk bahu Juvia, membuat Juvia yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran Gray terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, eh, Juvia! Bagaimana dengan Gray?" tanya Cana bersemangat.

Juvia mendengus. Gini nih, teman temannya, suka banget ikut campur urusan cinta orang lain. Meskipun ia sendiri juga begitu, sih... ._.

"Jadi, kemarin siang waktu pulang sekolah, kami pergi ke Fiore Burger. Lalu, Gray sama bilang kalau ia akan memberikan Juvia jawabannya hari ini. Jadi... ya... Juvia tunggu saja. Nah, sekarang Juvia deg – degan, nih!" cerita Juvia sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

"Wah, asyik! Kalau kau Levy, bagaimana dengan Gajeel?" tanya Cana sambil melirik Levy.

Kini giliran Levy yang blushing. Lalu dengan tergagap ia mulai bercerita. "Ja-jadi, aku kemarin diajak Gajeel main ke mall pulang sekolah. Kami makan di café, main game di game center, ke photo box, dan endingnya, ia ngajak aku jadi pasangan dansa-nya. Wah... aku hampir pingsan waktu itu."

Cana dan Juvia cekikikan mendengar cerita polos Levy. Masa' dia diajak Gajeel ke mall nggak sadar kalau mau ditembak? Kalau Juvia dan Cana sih, diajak dengan romantis gitu pasti langsung tau mereka akan ditembak.

"Nah, giliranmu, Cana!"

"Apanya? Apanya yang giliran?" tanya Cana (pura pura) bingung.

"Cerita, soal Hibiki, lah!" sahut Juvia sambil sedikit sweatdrop melihat Cana yang bingung.

"Oh, biasa saja. Gak ada perubahan. Tapi aku dan dia sudah mulai berteman dekat, sering SMS-san, sering teleponan, terus kemarin dia ajak aku main ke rumahnya." Kata Cana dengan senang hati.

"Wah, jadi kemarin adalah hari PDKT kita sama incaran kita, ya!" kata Juvia sambil tertawa garing, diikuti kikikan geli dari Cana dan Levy.

Mereka saling mengobrol, sampai datang Gray menepuk pundak Juvia.

"Ikut aku Juvia." Ajak Gray sambil menggandeng tangan Juvia.

Sementara itu, Levy dan Cana sibuk berbisik bisik mengenai jawaban yang akan diberikan Gray kepada Juvia. Mereka pikir sih, Gray akan menerima Juvia.

Sesampainya diluar, Gray segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Juvia. Sementara Juvia, dia malah semakin deg degan.

"Jadi... Juvia... kamu mau nggak, jadi pasangan dansa aku?" tanya Gray sambil memegang tangan Juvia. Sementara siswi siswi yang kebetulan melihat itu, jadi berteriak iri dan cemburu. Gray, 'kan, anak sepak bola yang terkenal. Maklum, dong, kalau penggemarnya nangis darah liat Gray nembak cewek yang 'biasa – biasa' saja.

Mata Juvia berputar. Dia melirik sekelilingnya, melihat Lyon sedang keluar kelas dengan acuh tak acuh. Lalu, keluarlah Sherry sambil tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Lyon dengan dan mereka keluar bersama.

"Jadi, Juvia, bagaimana?"

Juvia terdiam sesaat. Lalu, dengan mantap dijawabnya, "iya, Juvia mau."

Gray memeluk Juvia senang. Sementara Juvia membalas pelukan Gray, hatinya menjadi tak karuan, entah mengapa ia mengingat Lyon...

**TBC**

**Yah, ini adalah update yang chapter 4. Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya! *bungkuk bungkuk***

**Hmm... adegan GraVia disini emang dominan, ya. Dan... OMG! Ini chapter apaan, kayaknya jelek banget! *nangis darah***

**Yau udah, cukup sekian untuk chapter 4. Yep, selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya! ^3^ semoga memuaskan, ya! ^3^ jangan sungkan untuk review apa kesalahan dari fic ini, yah! Hmmm... saia menghormati semua kata reader.**


	5. Kebingungan

**Love at OSIS Club**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love at OSIS Club © author **

**Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: LyVia **

**Setting: Disini Juvia memakai hair style-nya yang terbaru, yang lurus sepunggung itu loh! Lalu disini Juvia dkk Sudah kelas 2 SMA :D! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, alur ga jelas, pair ga laku, and anymore**

**.**

**.**

**Chap lima update! Yosh, reader tercinta *huek* nggak usah jamuran nungguin ini chapter karena saya sudah meng-updatenya dengan setia juga (?)**

**Oke, selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lyon menatap aneh ke arah pasangan baru prom night itu. Ia mengernyit, berusaha mengingat ngingat tentang si Gray Fullbuster yang juga pangeran sekolah itu. Sementara Sherry disampingnya menyadari tentang pandangan Lyon tertuju pada Gray dan Juvia.

"Kamu cemburu ya, Lyon?" tanya Sherry nakal.

Lyon tersedak.

"Bukaaaaaan! Hanya merasa aneh dengan Gray itu, bukannya dia... sudah punya pacar?" jawab Lyon hati – hati.

"Oh, cewek itu? Dia kan sudah pindah dari sekolah ini, dan berada jauh disana. Bisa aja mereka putus, terus Gray move on sama Juvia." Jawab Sherry sambil memainkan rambut pink-nya.

"Iya juga sih. Udah ah, ngapain mikirin Gray. Ga ada urusan."

"Heh,"

Lyon dan Sherry berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, sementara Juvia hanya memandangi Lyon dan Sherry dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Antara seneng karena diterima oleh Gray, dan sedih melihat Lyon dengan Sherry.

_Poor_, Juvia! :D

* * *

Kini Juvia dan Gray semakin sering bersama. Juvia dengan senang menemani Gray, sementara Gray selalu memasang senyumnya kepada Juvia.

Sementara Juvia senang senang sedih nanonano (?), Gray malah bingung dengan perasaannya, nggak jauh dari perasaan Juvia, antara bingung dan sedih.

Gray masih memikirkan gadis yang dulu menjadi pacarnya, sementara itu ia juga ingin membuat kehidupan baru dengan Juvia. Ia benar benar terkena _'heart beat'_ yang hebat... dan Gray berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat melupakan pacar lamanya dan berusaha mencintai Juvia.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Cana semakin dekat dengan Hibiki. Hibiki mengajak Cana nge-date malam ini, sekaligus _dinner_.

"Cana, bagaimana rasa masakan Prancis ini? Enak, kan?" tanya Hibiki sambil menyuapkan escargot ke mulutnya. Cana mengangguk riang, terpesona oleh ketampanan Hibiki.

Yah, orang Prancis memang sangat pintar untuk menyulap benda menjijikkan menjadi benda yang lezat dan menarik. Siput disulap menjadi sepiring escargot yang lezat, dan katak dapat disulap oleh mereka menjadi masakan yang enak juga.

Yang aneh, di negara Prancis ini harga siput dan harga katak sangat mahal. Padahal kalo di Indo katak mah ditendang, sedangkan siput malah keliaran dengan santai di kebon XD XD XD

Balik ke Hibiki Laytis dan Cana Alberona. Mereka makan dengan romantisnya, dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Hibiki memegang tangan Cana dan meluncurkan 'tembakannya'.

"Cana... aku tau kamu sukanya sama Bacchus. Tapi, ijinkan aku untuk bilang ini. Aku... aku suka kamu, Cana!" kata Hibiki dengan wajah memerah.

Cana mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hibiki dengan mesranya. "Kamu salah, Hibiki... aku nggak suka Bacchus. Dia hanya sekedar temen untukku, tapi cintaku hanya untuk pemuda di hadapanku," jawab Cana malu.

Hibiki tersenyum senang. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Iya, boleh."

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Cana dan Hibiki yang sedang mesra, Juvia dan Gray malah sedang dirundung kebingungan yang mendalam.

Gray yang masih bingung antara pacar lamanya dengan Juvia, dan Juvia yang bingung dengan perasaannya antara Gray dan Lyon. Namun mereka tidak berani untuk jujur dengan perasaan masing – masing dan memutuskan hubungan ini akan berjalan sesuai irama hidup mereka.

"Juvia... kamu mau makan malam bersamaku, 'kan?" tanya Gray disuatu waktu, sore sepulang sekolah.

"Ia, Gray-sama."

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan malam. Pakai gaun malam yang indah, ya..."

Gray mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam diantara matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan.

"Juvia... aku boleh menciummu, 'kan?"

"Ah, boleh..."

Juvia merasakan dalam dalam sensasi ciuman yang ia rasakan dari Gray. Sensasi dingin dan hangat ia rasakan bersamaan, terasa olehnya luapan emosi Gray yang berusaha Gray tumpahkan. Juvia menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi sensasi itu lebih mendalam.

"Ini... ciuman pertama Juvia?"

"Bu-bukan. Bagaimana dengan Gray-sama?"

"Ah, dulu, aku sudah berciuman dengan seorang gadis, mantan pacarku."

"..."

* * *

Di depan gerbang sekolah, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang berbincang hangat. Ya, mereka ada si rambut keperakan dan si rambut pink sepunggungg, Lyon dan Sherry.

"Lyon, Ren bilang kemungkinan ia tidak bisa datang waktu event tutup tahun pelajaran. Dia suruh aku ngajak kamu jadi pasangan dansa aku. Nah, bagaimana? Mau, nggak?"

Lyon merenung sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, makasih, Lyon! Aku jadi nggak sendirian deh, waktu akan event sekolah!" kata Sherry sambil memainkan kembali rambutnya.

Lyon hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sherry yang sedang berceloteh senang.

Kabar kalau Sherry dan Lyon sudah berpasangan menyebar begitu cepat seperti jamur. Beberapa orang mengecam Sherry yang mereka anggap selingkuh dari Ren saat Ren tidak ada, namun dengan tenang Lyon menjelaskan kalau Ren sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk berpasangan karena Ren tidak bisa datang di event tutup tahun pelajaran.

Kabar itu juga sampai di telinga Juvia. Sebenarnya Juvia ingin menanyai Lyon dan Sherry tentang masalah itu, namun karena ia malas dan gengsi Juvia tidak menanyakan itu.

Kini semua masalah event sekolah selesai. Masalah persiapan untuk event sekolah, sudah selesai. Ketua OSIS Lyon Bastia sudah merampungkan aula untuk acara yang mirip dengan studio. Untuk pesta dansa, mereka pun sudah menyiapkannya dengan baik. Replika bagian anjungan kapal yang legendaris tempat Jack dan Rose bertemu itu sudah dirampungkan oleh para pekerja dan arsitek arsitek berkelas.

Tinggal dua minggu lagi, event sekolah akan diadakan.

Kini, hampir semuanya bahagia.

Ya, _hampir_ semuanya bahagia. Hampir, karena ada Juvia dan Gray yang masih diliputi perasaan tidak karuan. Antara senang dan sedih, antara yakin dan ragu ragu. Namun mereka malas mengungkit ungkit masalah perasaan dan membiarkan hubungan mereka berjalan apa adanya.

Cana dengan Hibiki, Levy dengan Gajeel. Juvia dengan Gray. Lyon dengan Sherry. Namun kedua pasangan terakhir itu bukan pasangan yang mantap, karena mereka hanya _sekedar_ berpasangan.

* * *

Juvia dan Gray sedang berkencan di atas atap sekolah yang sedang sepi. Atap memang tempat favorit mereka, karena tempat itu tenang tanpa ada seseorang pun.

"Makasih bentonya, Juvia. Rasanya enak."

"Terimakasih. Ngomong – ngomong, kalau Juvia boleh tahu, siapa mantan pacar Gray-sama?"

Gray memandang langit biru yang dihiasi gumpalan awan yang tampak seperti permen kapas. Ia menghela napas, lalu mulai bercerita, "dia sekaran berada jauh di luar negeri, dan tidak akan kembali."

"Oh..."

Gray pun mencium Juvia, di atas atap sekolah FSHS yang megah.

* * *

Sementara itu di Amerika...

Lucy mengepak semua barang barangnya dengan senang. Ini sudah empat bulan, dan tinggal dua minggu lagi untuk event sekolah. Dengan pesawat, tentunya ia bisa sampai di Jepang sebelum dua minggu berlalu.

Dan benar saja, ia sampai disana seminggu sebelum event sekolah dimulai. Ayahnya sudah mendaftarkan Lucy kembali meskipun ujian akhir sekolah sudah selesai. Yah, orang kaya bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Toh, Lucy juga sudah ujian di Amerika, jadi nggak masalah untuk daftar kembali.

Ia sangat bahagia, ya bahagia. Ia akan bertemu dengan pacar lamanya, yang selalu ia tunggu tunggu, Gray Fullbuster. Pemuda berambut Hitam kebiru biruan yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama setahun penuh dan membuat hatinya selalu berdebar debar.

Sesampainya di apartemen-nya, Lucy segera mengetikkan nomor telepon Gray. Dia berharap Gray mau mengangkat nomor HP-nya, karena ia membeli nomor baru.

"_Moshi – moshi?"_

"Hai, Gray! Masih ingat aku, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"_Lu-Lucy? Kamu ada di Jepang?"_

"Iya, aku sudah kembali! Dan untuk event sekolah, kamu mau kan, jadi pasanganku?"

"_Maaf, aku... aku sudah bersama Juvia..."_

Lucy tersentak kaget. Juvia sahabatnya... berpacaran dengan mantan pacarnya... Gray?! Namun Lucy mengakui kalau itu bukan salah Juvia sepenuhnya, karena memang ia tak pernah memberitahu hubungannya dengan Gray pada para sahabatnya. Kalau saja ia memberitahu Juvia dan sahabat sahabatnya, mungkin Juvia tak akan berpacaran dengan Gray.

Karena Lucy bingung menjawab apa, akhirnya ia menekan tombol off dan mematikan teleponnya dengan Gray.

Namun belum ada satu menit, HP Lucy kembali berdering.

"Gray?"

"_Kalau aku mau... aku akan putus dengan Juvia dan menjadikanmu pasangan dansaku..."_

"Eh? Jangan... Juvia sahabatku! Aku tak mau dia bersedih..."

"_Maaf, aku akan memutuskan Juvia. Aku lebih tak mau melihatmu bersedih!"_

"Gra-"

Tuuuuuuuuuuut...

Teleponnya sudah keburu ditutup oleh Gray. Lucy hanya bisa berharap, kalau Juvia tidak akan sakit hati dan mau memaafkannya.

**TBC**

**Jadi, sudah pada tau, kan, siapa pacarnya Gray? Sebenernya emang mudah ditebak, sih... ._.**

**Yap, chapter 5 semoga memuaskan hati pembaca! Saya akan lebih cepat meng-updatenya ^_^ mungkin dua mingguan baru aku update ^_^ doakan bisa ya #perasaan dua minggu itu gak cepat, ya... :/**

**So, mind RnR for this chapter? Just one review is special for me! XD XD XD**


	6. Masalah selesai!

**Love at OSIS Club**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love at OSIS Club © author **

**Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: LyVia **

**Setting: Disini Juvia memakai hair style-nya yang terbaru, yang lurus sepunggung itu loh! Lalu disini Juvia dkk Sudah kelas 2 SMA :D! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, alur ga jelas, pair ga laku, and anymore**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, chap 6! Di chapter ini konflik (?) bakalan lebih berkurang dan akan selesai di chapter ini. Dan LyVia akan semakin terasa disini! XD XD XD XD**

**Oke, happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray melangkah dengan beban berat di kepalanya. Ia tak sampai hati memutuskan Juvia, namun ia juga harus memutuskannya demi kebaikannya sendiri. Daripada ia tidak bisa bersama Lucy kembali...

Ia berjumpa dengan Lucy di pintu gerbang sekolah. Lucy menatapnya canggung, lalu ia membisiki sesuatu pada Gray, yaitu agar Gray memutuskan Juvia nanti saja saat istirahat.

Gray mengangguk, hanya bisa menurut pada Lucy.

* * *

Sherry mendatangi Lyon dengan wajah sedikit cemas. Saat melihat Lyon, tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia langsung mengatakan maksudnya.

"... jadi, karena Ren ternyata bisa datang, jadi aku tidak bisa jadi pasanganmu. Maaf, ya!" kata Sherry sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"... santai aja kali, Sher! Ga papa, aku bisa ajak yang lain!"

"Oh... ya sudah!"

Kini Lyon terdiam. Hanya satu gadis yang ingin diajaknya.

Ya, Juvia Loxar.

Ia menyadari kalau yang ia cintai hanya cewek biru itu, sejak ciumannya dengan cewek itu. Namun, Gray...

Juvia berjalan pelan. Ia masih memikirkan soal perasaannya pada Lyon, dan pada Gray. Sejujurnya ia sudah

* * *

mulai jatuh cinta pada Lyon, namun ia memungkiri perasaannya dan ia memilih melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Gray.

Namun pundaknya disentuh pelan oleh seorang cowok.

"LYON?!"

"Sssst... jangan keras keras. Aku ingin mengajakmu sebentar..."

Di taman, tanpa ba bi bu, lagi, Lyon segera menyatakan segenap perasaannya pada gadis bersurai biru itu. Yah... dengan gaya gengsinya yang menggemaskan itu sih.

Sementara Juvia tersenyum lebar. Kini, ia merasa kalau perasaannya mengatakan Lyon-lah orang yang tepat untuknya.

"Juvia... ga... ka..."

"Apa itu?! Bagian yang penting malah nggak kedengaran! Ulang lagi!"

"Juvia... juga suka kamu!"

Lyon tersenyum lebar. Ia meraih wajah putih bersih gadis dihadapannya, lalu menciumnya. Kini itu bukan ciuman terpaksa atau ciuman yang tidak disengaja. Kali ini itu adalah ciuman yang benar benar berasal dari hati masing masing.

"Bagaimana dengan... Gray?" tanya Lyon setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Juvia akan bilang pada Gray-sama, kalau Juvia batal menjadi pasangan dansanya..." jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum manis.

Juvia lalu berlari, mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Akhirnya ia menemukannya, Gray sedang bersama dengan Lucy.

"Juvia... ada yang ingin kukatakan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Maaf, Juvia. Selama ini ada yang kusuka. Dia pergi dan aku memutuskan menerimamu dan melupakannya, tapi ternyata dia kembali. Aku... aku tidak bisa bersamamu," kata Gray berterus terang dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

"Eh, bukan masalah besar, kok. Juvia juga sudah menemukan orang yang benar benar Juvia cintai," jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ngomong ngomong, siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Gray-sama?"

"Dia itu Lucy Heartfilia!" jawab Gray sambil menunjuk Lucy yang sedang tersenyum manis pada Juvia.

"Wahhhh... Juvia tidak menyangka, loh! Ya sudah, Juvia pergi dulu, ya!" kata Juvia ceria sambil menemui Lyon.

Sementara itu, Lucy dan Gray tersenyum. Akhirnya, masalah ini dapat diselesaikan dengan baik. Tidak perlu sampai membuat Juvia menangis dan patah hati.

* * *

"Kyaaaa~ yang ini bagus!"

"Lihat yang biru ini! Mewah dan menawan!"

"Coba yang merah! Senada dengan pakaian yang Juvia beli!"

Lyon, Gray, Hibiki dan Gajeel hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pacar pacar mereka yang sibuk memilih gaun mereka untuk event penutupan sekolah sekaligus prom night.

Catatan, kemarin Lucy (yang kembali menjadi ketua OSIS) mengubah jadwal acara. Hari Sabtu, event tutup tahun pelajaran yang diadakan, dan pesta dansa untuk umum, anak kelas 1 – 3. Dan acaranya diadakan di gedung pertunjukan sekolah yang megah. Sedangkan hari Minggu, diadakan prom night di replika kapal Titanic, yang tentunya khusus untuk anak kelas 3 yang akan lulus.

Yah, semoga saja Prom Night yang diubah Lucy dapat berjalan dengan baik.

Kembali pada Juvia dkk. Mereka sudah memilih gaun mereka untuk event sekolah nanti. Gaun malam yang mewah untuk event tutup tahun pelajaran, dan gaun klasik tapi keren untuk Prom Night. Karena temanya Titanic, jadi gaunnya harus klasik, dong. Kira kira begitulah pemikiran cewek cewek itu.

Setelah pemilihan baju itu, mereka pulang kerumah masing – masing dan kembali lagi ke mall untuk nge-date. Mereka akan nge-date sendiri – sendiri, lalu jam tujuh malam mereka akan berkumpul kembali untuk dinner, kemudian pulang.

* * *

Awalnya, mereka pergi menuju ke wahana permainan. Juvia dan Lyon pergi menaiki roller coaster. Kata Lyon sih, supaya mereka dapat melatih adrenalin mereka. Ah, dasar cowok pengejar kesempurnaan.

"Kyaaaaa! Menyeramkan!" teriak Juvia sambil menutup wajahnya.

Melihatnya, Lyon langsung memeluk Juvia dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, kan ada aku..."

Juvia terpana mendengar gombalan Lyon yang tidak biasanya. Ia tidak mengira kalau Lyon bisa juga ngegombal seperti itu. Lyon, 'kan, orangnya suka serius dan tidak suka bercanda (menurut pandangan Juvia)

Kemudian, Juvia dan Lyon mengunjungi sebuah area permainan tempat Lyon biasa nongkrong. Mereka lalu mencoba memainkan billyard.

Berbeda dengan Lyon yang mahir, Juvia malah sama sekali tidak bisa meski sudah dicoba berulang – ulang. Dengan sabar, Lyon mengajari Juvia.

Ia memeluk Juvia. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan Juvia, menarik tangan Juvia dalam posisi main billyard yang benar. Sementara, Juvia? Ia sudah seperti boneka Lyon saja. Ia sudah terlena dengan aroma tubuh Lyon yang harum dan pelukan Lyon yang hangat.

"... nah, kau bisa, kan?"

Juvia kembali tersadar dari alamnya. Dengan tergagap dijawabnya, "i-i-iya..."

Lyon tersenyum hangat. Dirangkulnya tubuh Juvia, lalu ia mencium Juvia dengan penuh kehangatan. Juvia sedikit terkejut, tapi ia juga menikmati ciuman itu.

* * *

Di tempat Gray dan Lucy, mereka mengunjungi toko es krim yang lumayan terkenal di kota itu. Mereka memesan tempat yang agak tersembunyi (tujuannya supaya bisa ciuman diam diam), kemudian memesan es krim.

Setelah makan beberapa lama, Gray mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk merebut ciuman Lucy tanpa izin dahulu.

"Oi, Lucy! Wajahmu tertempel banyak krim, tuh!" tawa Gray.

"Mana?"

"Aku bersihkan, ya."

Gray mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy. Awalnya ia menyeka krim di wajah Lucy, sampai akhirnya ia mencium bibir Lucy. Lucy terkejut, namun jujur ia menikmatinya.

"Dasar! Kalau mau cium, bilang aja, ga usah banyak alasan!" kata Lucy setelah ciuman mereka selesai.

"Ya maaf... habisnya waktu membersihkan wajahmu, aku jadi ingin cium kamu, sih..." jawab Gray lengkap dengan tampang watados-nya.

"Ah... dasar banyak ngeles!"

"Tapi kamu suka, kan?"

"... iya, sih..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

* * *

Gajeel dan Levy sedang berada dalam toko buku yang juga toko kaset. Sementara Gajeel memilih kaset action/crime, Levy sibuk memilih buku di rak.

Gajeel menunggu diluar. Namun, karena Levy belum juga muncul, ia memutuskan menyusul Levy. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya, ternyata Levy kesulitan mengambil buku! Gajeel sweetdrop.

"... ngapain... kamu?"

"Anu Gajeel, apa kamu bisa mengambilkan buku ini?"

Dengan ogah – ogahan, Gajeel mengambilkan buku itu untuk Levy. Namun wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Levy membuat mereka semua blushing.

Sampai akhirnya, Gajeel mencium Levy lembut.

Dan wajah Levy yang setengah memerah (?) menjadi lebih merah lagi.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Hibiki dan Cana sedang mengunjungi sebuah bar. Karena hobi mereka yang sama, yaitu minum bir.

Mereka memesan segelas bir, lalu mereka saling mengobrol dengan hangat. Sampai Hibiki yang setengah mabuk salah mengambil gelas Cana dan tanpa pikir panjang meneguk minuman di gelas itu.

Dan Cana juga tak menyadarinya, ia juga meminum gelas Hibiki. Sampai Cana sadar, kalau itu bukan gelasnya.

Dan Cana tertegun melihat Hibiki salah meminum gelasnya. Kalau ia meminum gelas Hibiki dan Hibiki meminum gelasnya, berarti mereka...

"... Hibiki, itu gelasku, lo..."

"Eh?! Jadi, aku ciuman nggak langsung, dong?!"

"Mendingan ciuman langsung aja..." ceplos Cana tanpa sadar.

Hibiki tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadisnya. Ia merenggut wajah gadis dihadapannya, lalu dengan hangat diciumnya wajah gadis itu.

Wajah Cana yang memerah karena mabuk, kini lebih merah lagi.

Setelah masing masing saling berkencan hangat, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Gray dan Lucy, Levy dan Gajeel, Hibiki dan Cana, terakhir Juvia dan Lyon. Mereka menyantap makanan mereka dalam suasana ramai, sesekali saling melemparkan candaan yang dapat membuat mereka tertawa.

"Eh, bagaimana kencan kalian? Berhasil?" tanya Gray ditengah tawa mereka.

"Berhasil, dong!" jawab yang lain serempak.

Gray tertawa renyah. Malam ini, ditempat ini, semua perasaan mereka bersatu dalam kehangatan.

**TBC**

**Yuuuhu... masih TBC! ^3^ soalnya, adegan LyVia-nya aku rasa belum terlalu terasa, tuh... :/ dan adegan waktu di event sekolah dan di prom night juga belum ada :3 jadi gak lengkap nih rasanya ^3^**

**Yah, bagaimana chapter 6 ini? Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya :/ apalagi adegan waktu saling kencan itu, semoga gak garing garing amat! Habis belum ada ide buat scene akhirnya \(\) (/)/ *someone, give me a idea!***

**Thank You!**


	7. Cinta Tidak Akan Berakhir Disini

**Love at OSIS Club**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Love at OSIS Club © author **

**Summary: Kisah tentang awal Lyon yang salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Juvia yang keras kepala tapi rada rada blo'on bisa bertemu, pacaran, hingga lengket sampe sekarang. For LyVia fans, this fic for ya!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: LyVia **

**Setting: Disini Juvia memakai hair style-nya yang terbaru, yang lurus sepunggung itu loh! Lalu disini Juvia dkk Sudah kelas 2 SMA :D! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, alur ga jelas, pair ga laku, and anymore**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta tutup akhir tahun sudah dilaksanakan. Kini, semua murid kelas 1, 2, dan 3 sudah menunggu di aula sekolah yag sangat luas, hampir dua kalinya lapangan FSHS yang sebesar lapangan bola. Maklum, FSHS adalah sekolah elite yang menampung anak anak pintar dan berbakat dari seluruh dunia.

Musik musik klasik terdengar diantara suara riuh rendah murid murid yang saling berbisik bisik. Sampai ketika derap sepatu kepsek terdengar barulah semuanya terdiam.

"Ehm... ehm... seperti yang kita tahu, kita sudah berjuang keras agar bisa berdiri disini dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Untuk itu, kita patut berbangga dan bersyukur karena kita sudah menyelesaikan tantangan yang diberikan. Maka, bergembiralah malam ini, untuk melepaskan lelah selama satu tahun!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar, sampai musik beat DJ (bener gak sih?) terdengar dan keluarlah anak anak klub dance membuka acara itu, termasuk Gray. Semua murid bersorak kagum saat melihat Gray perform dengan sangat hot, sampai keringatnya bercucuran.

Setelah musik berhenti dan semua gerakan dimainkan, maka dimulailah musik musik klasik mengalun indah dari tangan Rogue Cheney, alumni sekolah yang sudah menjadi pianis terkenal. Semuanya diam dan hanyut mendengar lagu lagu klasik seperti _fur elise_.

Selepas berbagai atraksi panggung, mulailah pesta dansa dimulai. Lagu _waltz_ pun dimulai, membawa semua murid dan pasangannya hanyut dalam gerakan gerakan dansa mereka dan pasangannya masing masing.

Terlihat beberapa murid kelas 1 agak canggung saat berdansa, seperti Wendy dan Romeo yang terlihat malu malu. Namun itu semua tidak menghalangi kegembiraan mereka saat berdansa bersama sama.

Setelah berdansa kurang lebih 15-20 menitan, akhirnya lagu berhenti dan semua murid berhamburan mengambil minuman. Whisky, brandy, tequila, sherry, bourbon, vodka, chianti, beer... jangan tanya kenapa sekolah ini menyediakan minuman minuman seperti itu.

Setelah minum minum dan bersenda gurau, lagu lagu penutup dimainkan menandakan kalau sekarang murid murid seudah boleh pulang.

Maka pesta tutup tahun pelajaran itu pun berakhir dengan hangat.

* * *

Kini semua anggota OSIS sibuk me_remake_ replika kapal Titanic yang sudah dibangun. Oke, karena menurut Lucy lebih baik setengah badan saja dibuatnya, maka dalam waktu dua minggu sebelum prom night kelas 3 mereka harus memotong, mengecat, menambahkan, dan mengurangi bagian bagian kapal.

Disela sela pembangunan itu...

"Erza, Jellal! Kalian tolong cabut pigura didalam itu, ya! Tapi tolong hati hati!" titah Lucy

Erza dan Jellal pun mengangguk, lalu masuk mengambil pigura. Namun karena Erza yang yang kelebihan power (?) ia menyenggol tiang kayu yang masih rapuh dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Erzanya sih sama sekali nggak merasa, karena tenaga seperti itu dianggap Erza biasa saja.

Ketika selesai mengambil pigura itu, tiba tiba saja tiang kayunya roboh karena senggolan Erza tadi. Karena Jellal tau, maka ia mendorong Erza keras.(baca: adegan khas ala sinetron sinetron di TV -_-")

"AWAS!"

Semua memandang aksi sinetron itu dengan panik bercampur geli.

BRAK BRUK BRAK BRUK DUAR DIAR DIER DUAK!

Erza melolot dan berteriak terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena Jellal ketimpa kayu kayu itu terus mati, bukan juga ia dan Jellal ketimpa bareng. Tapi karena saat ia mendarat setelah didorong Jellal, Jellal kepleset terus itu jatuh dan parahnya saat jatuh muka Jellal tepat didadanya. Jellal? Ia sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"JELLAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Dan replika kapal yang suah rusak karena ulah Erza, rusaknya lebih parah lagi karena pedang Erza yang berterbangan disana – sini.

* * *

Juvia, Lyon, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Jenny, dan Eve sudah menunggu di balik panggung. Mereka akan berdansa di lantai utama (biar lebih mudah bayangkan saja seperti panggung, Juvia dkk berdansa di panggung, yang lain berdansa di bawah -_-")

Setelah pidato singkat Master Makarov ditutup, pasangan pasangan dansa mulai keluar dengan anggun. Juvia dan Lyon, Erza dan Jellal, Lucy dan Gray. Jenny dan Eve. Mereka bersiap di posisi masing masing. Sampai suara musik _tango_ terdengar menandakan bahwa acara dansa akan dimulai.

Murid murid mulai berdansa seperti orang kesetanan; agresif, namun lembut; menciptakan sensasi yang menyenangkan dengan pasangan dansa masing masing.

Juvia melirik kesekeliling. Ada Lucy dan Gray yang malu malu, tapi akhirnya mereka bergerak luwes; Jenny dan Eve yang malu malu dan bergerak sungkan; Erza dan Jellal yang berdansa canggung di pojokan. Juvia terus memperhatikan orang orang didekatnya sampai sampai kakinya menginjak kaki Lyon dan Lyon melolot padanya.

Setelah musiknya selesai dimainkan, serentak Lyon, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Jenny, Eve, Gray dan Lucy berteriak dan membuat yang lain berteriak histeris, lalu ikut berciuman.

Selepas ciuman singkatnya, Juvia melihat teman temannya yang lain. Ada Natsu dan Lisanna yang berciuman dengan wajah memerah, Cana dan Hibiki yang mabuk berat dan terus berciuman, Gajeel dan Levy yang hanya melakukan ciuman singkat, Sherry dan Ren yang saling berpelukan, dan pasangan pasangan lainnya.

Juvia tersenyum, sampai ciumannya kembali direbut oleh Lyon. Menurut, Juvia hanya terdiam dan membalas ciuman Lyon.

* * *

Setelah pesta dansa, pangeran dan putri sekolah berserta pasangannya masing masing membaur dengan teman temannya. Keadaan menjadi kacau balau ketika Gray, Natsu, Elfman, dan Gajeel saling melemparkan minuman minuman yang disediakan, sehingga semua basah kuyub dan tawa meledak;

Lalu, Erza dan Kagura yang saling beradu kekuatan dengan memainkan pedangnya hingga nancap kemana mana dan pedang berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan membuat semuanya diam membisu, dan dilengkapi dengan tatapan shock Jellal;

Di sisi lain, Cana, Hibiki, dan Bacchus saling beradu ketahan minum beer, sampai Cana K.O disusul oleh Hibiki dan Bacchus dinyatakan menang;

Dan semua kegiatan lainnya yang mengundang keramaian.

Lalu, akhirnya mengalun juga lagu lagu terkenal Johan Sebastian Bach yang disebut _Orchestral Suite Overture No.3 2__nd__ movement Aria_ atau _The Air On The G String_ yang menandakan kalau para alumni harus keluar ruangan. Masih dengan tampang gembira, semuanya tertawa dan bersenda gurau sambil melangkah keluar.

Keadaan yang hangat, mengusir dinginnya malam itu.

Yah, begitulah FSHS, sekolah elite yang murid muridnya kacau semua, namun bertanggung jawab dalam perbuatan mereka. Selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, itulah motto hidup mereka.

**END**

**Akhirnya update juga epilognya T.T**

**Ini jadi chapter yang paling garing, aaah... maaf! Dan lagi, soal dansa dan musiknya itu... maaf deh kalau salah semua, aku emang buta musik tingkat akut -_-"**

**Dan terimakasih bagi semua yang mau mereview sampai fic ini selesai, aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua. Karena review kalian membuatku semangat menyelesaikan fic ini sampai chapter tergaring sekaligus. **

**Akhir kata, arrigatou gozaimasu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANX**

**Himiki-chan**

**Chocho Cream**

**Strawberry Panic Monsieur**

**Yukata-chan**

**mako-chan**

**Lyvia Already**

**XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX**

**Yuuki Cross**

**robiatulfirdaus**

**Hibiki Kuze**

**Kyuuto Fullbuster**

**Yukihina Eight-prince**

**Marianne Gloria**

**AderaHeartfilia**


End file.
